Cantus Magia
by amy-with-an-i
Summary: I fell asleep listening to music while reading and the two ended up mixing to create the idea for this fan fic. This is the story of Akasha Delacour the daughter of a muggle and a squib and how her life grows and effects the lives of our favorite Harry Potter characters. Please read and leave a review, I love opinions.
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to music last night while reading "Time to Spare" by EmySabath a Harry Potter fan fic and I ended up having this crazy yet intriguing dream. So I woke up and now here I am. This is so crazy it just might work :) I invite your opinion. *I don't know if it is but just in case we are pretending that St. Grogory's is NOT an all boys school. Also we are moving to books forward a decade or so.**

**This is a Fan Fic. But it is not something I could ever claim for myself. AAAH I just went back and edited this and my grammar was terrible. **

* * *

Ch 1. School.

"Yes, sweety you have to go to school. Your mum would not be happy otherwise." Jules Delacour said to his six year old daughter.

"But daddy its not fair, I am going to hogwarts when I'm eleven!" she cried.

"Until then your mother and I want you to go to St. Grogory's ok?" Jules tried again.

"If mum was a witch than I wouldn't have to." She pouted.

"You will like school and your going, so get dressed." Jules said ignoring her comment about his wife. He walked out of her room and went downstairs to see his wife making breakfast at the stove.

"She still doesn't want to go?" Alexia asked her husband.

"No, but I do think its best that she learns what she can from this school, if there is anything I know for sure being a squib its that the Wizarding World does not have any sort of decent education past anything magic related. She needs this. It will put her well above her peers to study at this school and learn about magic here at home." Jules responded to his wife.

"Well I just want her to have every opportunity open to her in the future no matter if she decides to live in the magic world or not." She sighed as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"You look very nice Akasha" her mother smiled. Her daughter was dressed in a grey button up sweater with a white undershirt and a dark blue knee length skirt. She had little black shoes and straight blonde hair was brushed and held back with a white headband.

"Thanks mum" Akasha said softly knowing she was not going to get her way in this...

* * *

Two years later.

"Bye mum! Dad! Akasha called on her way out the door. She didn't mind school much anymore. It was a little lonely because she didn't have any friends, but she had music class. Music made up for everything.

As she was walking she started humming to herself quietly. She really wasn't paying much attention when someone bumped into her, causing her to trip. She looked up to see a boy with bright green eyes that was in her class. She had never really payed much attention to him before but he was really skinny. Akasha wondered if he was sick.

"I'm so sorry!" The green eyed boy told her quickly before continuing his run.

Wanting to talk to him for a moment she started to follow but was knocked into again by a giant whale of a boy and two lumps that were following him. Dursley a minor Bully at school. Minor because he wasn't old enough to be truly good at bullying yet. "Hey freak!" he yelled.

Akasha followed them to see if she could help the green eyed boy. He seemed nice to her. She looked around and spotted him hiding from the Dursley boy and knew that there was no way that he could be missed in that spot. She could still see most of him herself. Before she could do anything to help though he disappeared. Akasha froze. Did she do that or him? She didn't think she had she thought as she looked around trying to find the green eyed boy.

When Akasha looked up she spotted him. Standing on the school roof was the shocked green eyed boy, and Akasha knew then that she did not move him. He aparated. "Oh wow." She whispered

* * *

As time went by that day Akasha's mind was racing. She absolutely had to talk to him! This was amazing. She could make a friend. She knew that he was always picked on by that stupid Dursley but she could tell him to come with her to the music room. The Teacher always let her and the Bully couldn't come without permission. She smiled as she made up her mind. She was going to make a friend.

Lunch soon approached and when it did Akasha hurried to the Lunch room watching for the little black haired boy. When she finally spotted him she walked up to him quickly before he even made it into the Cafeteria.

"Hi! Could you come with me real quick please? I was asked to get you." She lied. Smiling as he frowned and said. "O-Okay."

They walked through the hallway quickly. Akasha turned to the music room opened the door and let him in.

"The music teacher wants to see me?" He asked.

"Umm well no, I lied... But it was only so that you had a place to be and not get picked on and so that maybe you could be my friend." She said as fast as she could. Almost to fast to hear. "You can come in here with me and you won't get into trouble because the teacher already said that I could be in here during lunch. So please stay?" She explained and made the face that always got her dad to do things for her.

The boy looked up with wide green eyes holding more hope than she thought she had ever seen in anyones eyes as he held out his hand and said "Hi, I'm Harry."

Akasha grinned and took his hand saying "I'm Akasha."

An awkward silence fell and then Harry asked "So why do you come to the music room?"

Excited again she replied. "I love music, and the kids here think I am strange. I don't know, why I don't do anything, they just avoid me. In here though I don't have to mind. I can play an instrument or sing and no one is around to make me feel bad. Music is my escape. It's kinda my everything. You can be in here with me and we can play and learn music together or we can just talk as long as we don't break anything than we can stay in here until class."

Harry tried to come up to a response for everything she said but he really wasn't used to talking much so he said. "People think I am strange too."

In her excitement Akasha completely forgot about why she wanted to be his friend in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, So I just finished Ch1. and now I am going to start Ch2. I am really excited about this idea. Please review.**

**I don't own this. JK Rowling does. **

* * *

Ch2. Liar

"Mum! Dad!" Akasha yelled as she got home. "Mum! Dad!" She yelled louder.

"Whats wrong are you okay?" Alexis called as she ran down the stairs.

"I'm fine, but guess what!? Guess guess!" she said as she bounced up and down.

While trying to calm her panic Alexis replied "I don't know what?" she attempted to smile at her daughters excitement.

"I-made-a-friend!" she yelled quickly and spun in a circle dancing to unheard music.

"Does this friend have a name?" Akasha's mum asked with a smirk.

"Of course he does mum! His name is Harry, he is the nicest person in school. He is kinda shy though." Akasha replied as she began dancing and humming a happy tune.

Alexis' smile grew as she watched her daughter dance around the living room. as she did a small orb of light started following Akasha and began playing a quick drum beat. "Akasha look" She said quietly gesturing to the ball of light.

Akasha turned and listened to it before continuing to dance around to room to the new rhythm.

* * *

The next day sitting in the music room Akasha remembered that she had seen Harry aparate. She realized she needed to be careful because Harry could very well be muggle born and she didn't want to frighten him. "Harry?" She said softly. Harry looked up from the music book he was looking through. "I was wondering... how did you disappear yesterday?"

Harry tensed at this question and said " I don't know strange things just happen to me sometimes. My aunt and uncle say I'm a freak."

"What!" she said loudly. "No you're not! I was asking because things like that happen to me too" She said angrily "Your aunt and uncle are terrible for saying that. It's just wrong." Akasha began rambling. She may not know anything about the Dursleys but family is not supposed to act that way. Its wrong.

"What do you mean it happens to you?" Harry asked his face becoming confused.

Akasha stopped rambling and looked up. Oops, she hadn't meant to be that forward. "I mean sometimes strange things happen to me too. Like when I was five I was playing in my room and my teddy bear started flying around my head. It was neat."

"That's never happened to me before." Harry said. "But once my aunt tried to cut my hair and I didn't want it cut. The next day it all had grown back."

Akasha looked up to his hair and giggled and then she noticed the scar on his forehead. "Harry, wait you're, you're Harry Potter?" she said in awe.

"I thought you already knew my name" Harry said becoming confused again.

"Knowing your name and knowing that your Harry Potter are two completely different things." She said. "Do you know? you know?" Akasha had a feeling that the most famous wizard at this time had no idea.

"Know what?" he asked frowning.

"You don't know." She said wide eyed. "Harry, what do you know about your parents?" she asked

"They died in a car crash when I was one" He said looking at her like she was insane.

"No they didn't." Akasha sighed. "Harry, your parents, wierd stuff happened to them too. That's the only way I can put it right now. You need to talk to my parents. I don't think I should tell you."

"No, if you know something about my parents I want to know Akasha! You can't just assume to know something and then just not tell me. Why is me being me such a big deal? I'm Harry, just Harry!" Harry said starting to get upset.

"Okay, but if I tell you, you have to promise to listen to me, and as crazy as I sound I promise that I am telling the truth." Akasha said as she looked down.

"I promise to listen, just tell me. Please?" Harry said.

_I'm going to get into so much trouble for this _Akasha thought to herself. "Your parents were Lily and James Potter they were murdered when you were one, and they were wizards Harry." Harry tried to interupt. "No, you promised remember?" Akasha sighed. "A really evil wizard that thought a lot like Hitler in regards to wizard kind was rising to power and your parents were against him. He got into the house when you were a baby and killed your parents, he tried to kill you but instead he ended up killing himself and left you with that scar on your head."

"You know how you said people didn't want to be your friend?" Harry said standing up. Without giving her a chance to respond he said "It's because your a Liar." He walked towards the door. "I don't want to be friends with a liar either." He said before he left.

"I'm not lying Harry, I will see you at Hogwarts and you will be sorry." Akasha said as she went to the piano and cried silently as she played songs she made up. "No one is going to look down at me in Hogwarts. No one will know that I'm anything less than a Pureblood. I don't care how hard it is."

While Akasha sat on the piano bench she knew she had a lot of tradition to learn. She was never going to feel rejected again. People were going to know her for how she wanted to be known and they were going to love her because there was no other way she was going to allow herself to be treated.

* * *

**Yes I know its a short chapter and I promise I will start writing more than 1000 word chapters but I really just want to get to Hogwarts and I still have a chapter before that happens... **


End file.
